dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloser and the Blinker
'Summary' When Bloser is captured by Earl Grey, only one hero can save his father: The Blinker! 'Characters' *Blink *Blue *Fox *Professor Stick *Earl Grey (Antagonist) *Gerald Butler (Antagonist) *Pink *Red (cameo) 'Transcript' (Bloser goes to the mission bored and selects a solo mission to capture Earl Grey) Bloser: Well Pink Avenger, I'm off to bring this douchebag down Pink Avenger: Please be careful Bloser! Anything could happen to you! Bloser: Don't worry what could possible go wrong? (Later on that night. Bloser falls down with his color gone from one of Earl Grey's bombs) Why did things have to go wrong? Earl Grey: (laughs) You pathetic peasent! Now I have you and your color! (grabs Bloser and flies away with him) (later the next morning Blink wakes up from bed) Blink: Aah! Another beautiful sleep! And time for a beautiful day! I'm gonna go see Mommy and Daddy! (runs towards their room) (Blink finds Pink crying in bed) Blink: M- Mommy? (jumps on the bed) Mommy are you okay?! Why are you crying? Where's Daddy?! Pink: (tries to calm herself and hugs Blink) your dad is... he is gone for a while. Blink: W- Will he be back? Pink: I-I don't know. He took a job and I don't know when he will come back. Blink: (grows worried) Oh... (gets off the bed and goes out their room) I hope Daddy is coming home soon... Pink: me too Blue...me too. (Blink goes into Blue's room and sits on his bed) Blink: Where are you daddy? Where are you? (Blink looks into Blue's drawer to find a picture and hold it tight. but when he tries to put it back he sees a blue cloth in the back) Blink: Huh? What's that? (He pulls it out and sees it is the Bloser's mask) Blink: Whoa! What's this? (he also finds his cape as well and a communicating devise) Blink: Oooh! (realises) Is Daddy a super hero?! (notices the communicating device) Hmm, what does this thing do? (Blink pushes a button and then a light starts blinking) Blink: Ooh! What's happening?! (suddenly a light shines over him and the next thing he knows he is at SHH) Blink: (screams) Where am I?! Somebody help me!! FireFox: (surprised) Bli... What are you doing here little boy? Blink: I don't know! I found some clothes in my Daddy's closet and I pressed a button and now I'm here! Where am I?! Who are YOU?! FireFox: Um... uh look Blink. Your father is a super hero named Bloser and he has been working here with us at the Super Hero Headquaters. Blink: Bu- But! (realises) Wait, how do you know my name? FireFox: all of us here at SHH know each others identities and I know who you are. Blink: My daddy's a superhero... But where is he? FireFox: I'm sorry Blink. I don't know how to tell you but... your father was captured by Earl Grey. We haven't heard any ransom for your father yet but we are trying to find him. Blink: My daddy is captured?! NOO!! (cries) FireFox: Don't worry we will... (the screen shows Earl Grey) Earl Grey: How are you super heroes doing today? Professor Stick: Earl Grey! You vile fool! What have you done with Bloser?! Earl Grey: I want the identity of every super hero there. If you don't send them to me? Bloser will be singing the Blues. (laughs and cuts off) Blink: DADDY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (cries loudly) FireFox: Professor? is there anything we can do? Professor Stick: I'm afraid our only option is to plan an attack. Or... we reveal our identities... Blink: Hmm, (notices another room) What's in there?! (goes in the room) FireFox: this is the Hero Costume room. These costumes give a certain hero his powers. once you choose one it stays with you. (Blink is seen in the dressing room making a costume) FireFox: Blink I know what you are thinking, but it's too dangerous. FireFox: you don't even have any training. Blink: For your info! I'm not Blink anymore! (comes out with his costume on) I am Blinker! FireFox: (couldn't help but giggle at how Blink came out acting all heroic) Okay Blinker. I will go with you to save your father. Blinker: Yay! Professor Stick: Aha! I may have found some ideas on how we can save Bloser. FireFox: okay Professor. but before we go Blink... Blinker. we need to find out what you can do before we rescue your dad. Blinker: But I'm not sure what I can do! I'm a nice kid! FireFox: you don't have to be mean to have powers. just try and concentrate to discover them. Do it for your father. Blinker: Well, what can I do? I am good at video games... Professor Stick: Hmm, I think I may just know the perfect power for The Blinker! FireFox: what is it Professor? (Later, it shows Blinker in the training room next to a dummy) Blinker: Uhh, how do I use it?! (FireFox looks at Professor Stick for an answer) Professor Stick: Perhaps say something like! "I summon the three Yoshis at attack!" Blinker: Uhh, I summon the three Yoshis at attack? (Three Yoshis appear in front of Blinker) Blinker: (gasps) YOSHIS!!! FireFox: Well done Blinker. Now I have a question for you. Blinker: What is it? FireFox: (takes off her mask to reveal her identity to him) Do you promise to accept your role as a super hero and fight for justice as a new member of SHH? Blinker: (stares at the sight of Fox) Yes, Yes I do. Fox: Then as second in command under Professor Stick, I here by welcome you as super hero Blinker of the Super Heroe's Headquarters. Professor Stick: Congratulations Blinker, you are now one of us. (puts a badge on his chest) Blink: (sqeuals) I'm gonna be a super hero! Fox: now let's go save your dad. (Cuts to Earl Grey's Mansion) Earl Grey: (laughs) Pathetic heroes! Soon I will have their identities! And the world shall be colored black and white FOREVER! Bloser: (tied up in a chair) Yeah, that's what you said the last 100 times. Earl Grey: How dare you taunt me! Bloser: It's not taunting idiot. It's a compliment. Earl Grey: True! But you won't be going anywhere without your color! Bloser: (feels weak) I know, you said... that... (coughs) Fox: (the front door blows open as she and Blinker stand at the entrance) Earl Grey! we have come for the Bloser! Earl Grey: That isn't necessary! Butlers! Strike at them! (The Butlers charge at FireFox and Blinker) Fox: I guess you don't want this list of super hero identities then. (prepares to burn it) Earl Grey: What?! No! Give me that! (He is suddenly eaten by a Yoshi.) Blinker: Good boy Yoshi! Earl Grey: EUGH! Get me out of here at once! Gerald Butler: (holds a bomb near Bloser) Release him and give us the list or the Bloser will be teabag for good! (Blinker snaps his finger, as the Yoshi throws a giant yoshi egg at Gerald Butler, easily crushing him to death.) (FireFox makes a wall of fire in front of her and shoots it out at a group of butlers turning them to ash) Blinker: FireFox! How can we turn daddy back to color? (The Yoshi angrily chews Earl Grey) Earl Grey: Ow! That hurts! Make it stop! FireFox: tell us now! Earl Grey: If i die, then the Bloser dies! Blinker: (remembers Professor Stick's plan) Alright then, we'll give you the list! Earl Grey: now let me out of this lizard and give me the list! (The yoshi spits Earl Grey out) Earl Grey: now give me the list and I will give you the antidote. (Blinker hands Earl Grey the list with the fake identities) FireFox: remember, if you go back on your word. You go back in his stomach (Points to the Yoshi) Earl Grey: Hmph! Very well! (hands them the antidote) Blinker: Yes! (runs to Bloser slowly dying) FireFox: Okay Earl Grey. You win. you have beaten us. now let us go. Earl Grey: Go ahead and run. With this list, I will easily find you again (laughs) FireFox: Come on Blinker, lets go. Blinker: (sighs) Okay. (FireFox and Blinker leaves with Bloser. Earl Grey laughs in triumph) Earl Grey: Now to see who they all really are. (Earl Grey reads the list with the fake names) Earl Grey: Wait. this isn't the real identities. They are fake! (shouts to the sky crushing the paper in his hand) NOOOOOO!!! (Back at SHH) Professor Stick: Excellent work heroes! You have saved the Bloser and made me proud. Bloser: yeah thanks to you FireFox and our new member Blinker. it's strange but you remind me of someone. Blinker: Then let me reveal myself! (takes off his mask and cape) Bloser: BLINK!?! Blink: Yeah daddy, it's me! (giggles) Bloser: (takes off his mask) How did you... When did... why is he here? Blink: I found your costume! And then I came here and Fox helped me and now I'm part of the group! FireFox: (takes off her mask) I couldn't just send him home knowing you were in trouble. Blue: Pink is going to kill me. Fox: just think of this as a way to bond with your son at work. Blink: Does Mommy work here too? Fox: Might as well tell him Blue. Blue: (sighs) Yes, she does, and she's known as the Pink Avenger. Blink: Does that mean we are a super family now?! Blue: (sighs) Yes, it does. Fox: Hey Blue. Maybe you can now quit as Batman's side kick and have Blink as yours. Blue: Yeah, I'll definitely do that! Red: (off-screen) WHAT?! Fox: Now starts the adventures of the Bloser and Blinker (Bloser and Blinker jump up and high five as their names come on screen) (Episode ends) Category:Episodes